User blog:Chase999/Arcenciel, Heaven's Quintuplet
Arcenciel, Heaven's Quintuplet is made by Chase999 Abilities Whenever Arcenciel is attacked, Rain from the Heavens' first effect will automatically activates without cost or cooldown. this has a cooldown of 5 seconds and is affected by CDR |description2 = Upon Taking Fatal Damage, Arcenciel automatically activates Heavenly Rebirth without cost or cooldown. This has a cooldown of 10 seconds and is affected by CDR }} Arcenciel is enveloped in heavenly energy absorbing all damage for 1 second before immediately healing himself a percentage of his missing health and damage absorbed then dispersing the heavenly energy, dealing damage to all enemies within a 400-radius area. |leveling= % of the total damage absorbed}} % Missing Health)}} % of the total damage absorbed}} |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} This ability needs to be activated twice to yield an effect. if used in combination itself it does the following: *Rain from the Heavens - A following area around Arcenciel will be created enemies within the area will be dealt damage per second and a half for 6.5 seconds. When this skill expires, based on the position from which this skill ended will create a healing area for 3 seconds. **Please Note: This effect can stack with itself multiple times if used with any other ability the effect will be the following: *After the Ability if there is a explosion, it will create a healing area for 3 seconds. **If the ability has no Explosion, This ability will not consume mana or its cooldown. |leveling= % of the total damage done by the ability |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Arcenciel reveals his Angel wings and flaps them knocking enemies in a 180 degree cone away from you. The wings will stay for a duration before disappearing; while the wings are active it will give bonus movement speed to Arcenciel. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} While this ability is off cooldown, Whenever an projectile based ability would damage him he would deflect it towards the nearest enemy unit. this ability would then be put on cooldown at half its cost. |description2= Arcenciel releases a projectile at a targeted direction stopping at the first enemy it collides with. if this projectile hits an enemy champion, then all enemy units within a radius equal to the range of this skill will be attacked with the same amount of damage. if the enemy hit is a minion and it dies, then this skill's mana and cooldown will be fully refunded. |leveling2= |range= 3000 |cooldown= 18 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Creator's Notes Warning: This could actually not matter at all in critiquing the kit. These are just my thoughts and my blabber. Please Ignore this part if you wish to comment on the kit and don't care anything at all about his theme or history. Thank you :D Arcenciel, Heaven's Quintuplet is a revised version of a previous custom champion I made, called Cael. Cael has been moved to a different area in my story and will be revamped totally and to replace him I made Arcenciel who fitted with the Quintuplet's more than Cael had. Arcenciel is actually quite different from Cael himself. While Cael had a one-handed sword that he fought with, Arcenciel carries with him a One-handed Sniper Rifle and a Book. Cael's abilities were concentrated in bringing him into the fray and staying there. If you had not noticed, Arcenciel's kit though similar to Cael's old kit is not focused on that. of course, i don't want to reveal yet on how he works because i want to know what you guys think he is suppose to do which please do tell me what his playstyle looks like before I explain it because explaining what this character was meant to do would ruin the exact reason why I want your opinions. also I know it says quintuplet but I never released the other siblings its because I'm conflicted on whether i should solely work to perfect this guy before releasing any other sibling or if i should just release the other siblings to get help from you guys. I'll add more to this notes place soon. If anyone Comments. Previous Version of Heaven's Quintuplet * Version 1 *Version 2 Category:Custom champions